


Silent Conversation

by loupgris



Series: Black Abyss [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Free Verse, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Nightmares, Page 250, Past Character Death, Poetry, Post-The Death Cure, Spoilers, The Death Cure, The Death Cure Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loupgris/pseuds/loupgris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THE DEATH CURE SPOILERS</p><p>Thomas can't sleep. Newt can't either, but not for the same reasons.</p><p>(Set post-Death Cure)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Echo/A cry in the dark

Newt.  
I feel like drowning every time I close my eyes  
To see yours above my head  
Hanging in the air like an accusing wraith

A regular nightmare would be a relief, but memories are all I have left  
They wonder why I refuse to go to sleep, they will never know  
That my bed feels like a cell and sleep is my trial  
I am so sick of watching you die again every night

Tonight as we were fighting, our bodies sank into the ocean  
Which took a shade of red as soon as my finger pulled the trigger  
As that bloody water filled my lungs I couldn’t close my eyes  
And I watched you choke to death, like every other night

My heart, beating so loud, matching your racing pulse  
Your fingers on mine, it’s all I can feel  
Your mouth is moving but I can’t hear a word  
Although we’re trapped underwater, I know we are both crying

As usual I woke up screaming  
Clutching the sheets in shaking hands  
But the only sound ringing in my ears  
Was your voice telling me I deserved to die.

I have spent countless nights sitting in darkness  
With my arms around my knees  
With tears dried on my cheeks  
And the echo of a gunshot stuck in my head

Painful reminder of an empty promise  
_“If you’ve ever been my friend…”_  
Fulfilled at last but sour  
_“Do it before I become one of them!”_  
And sounding so hollow it hurts  
_“KILL ME!”_


	2. Whisper/Standing in the dark

Thomas.  
I have tried to help, I really have  
But my fingers can’t grasp yours anymore  
And the wind invariably blows my words away

Now I understand why  
Every time I tried to talk to you in your sleep  
Or gently wipe the sweat off your brow  
You started crying

If only you could feel my tears  
Wetting the pillow next to you  
Or my hand against your side  
But you can’t, and I guess I should let you go

It seems like the only way.  
I wish I could lie in bed every night next to you  
To watch you sleep, drink in the sight  
Of your eyelashes trembling in your dreams

Of your chest moving up and down  
With every breath you take  
Every breath I don’t need anymore...  
But I can’t.

I wish I was standing there every morning  
To see the way the rising sun lighten your eyes  
When they flutter open…  
But I can’t.

I never should have asked you  
_“I can’t!”_  
Please forgive me  
_“Newt…”_  
Tommy, please…  
_“I…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not totally satisfied with this, but it's been in my computer for months now and I've given up a long time ago on trying to perfect it. (Doesn't mean I don't like it, I'm just too much of a perfectionist :P)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to share any thoughts in the comments, tell me if something's unclear and I'll answer, etc. :)
> 
> (I will post other works in this series -only poems, usually in free verse-, one of them is already half written but I might try to finish it faster if some people are interested -which I doubt but who knows? haha)


End file.
